Passing Period
by Jet Dreamer
Summary: Please review. In a high school like any other, Max's life is turned into a fabrication of what it once was. Her heart is like a glass that has been destroyed by a remorseless child. She can't pick up the pieces without drawing more blood. So I will help her leave it behind, and find a new eternal valentine. Max/Dylan. M for Language. No Wings. Happy endings are not guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

Passing Period

Jet: I don't normally do Max Ride stories. So here goes nothing!

Max: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Maximum ride is owned by James Patterson, Little Brown Publishing, & Yen+. Please support the official release.

Jet: I'm so sorry.

Max: Why?

Jet: You'll see.

Ch. 1:

"Those of you who wish to amuse yourself should get out of here and go to the theater." – Marcel Leser

(Max-Pov)

You know those moments when you have to run to the bathroom or else you will have one of the most embarrassing moments of your life? That's the reason behind me running in the hall literally two seconds after the bell rang. Why did I decide to wear the jeans I can't run in today?

Kids were still coming out of their third period classes. Some were slow and dragging because geometry is boring as well as useless for those who have no interest in a career in carpeting. Others were steadily rushing out for their late lunch. Regardless, I HAD TO GET TO THE BATHROOM!

"Watch it!" I heard dodging a random girl. Normally I would at least say 'sorry' cause it was my fault. But, I the only thing I wanted was to turn this corner, jump into the stall, and...Sorry perverts. I'm not describing my next action.

!

Thank you God! Pulling my pants back up, I closed the stall door and faced the sink. Wet, lather, rinse. Now I can enjoy my off period! Or as I like to call it, early release!

Ugh! I'm not looking forward to my science homework. Then there's that history paper on 'influential figures' I have to complete before the end of the month. To top it all off, I got to help Ella with her homework cause she's too busy drawing pictures of her crush. I'd tell you who it is if her notes weren't all stick people. And why is there a urinal in the girl's bathroom?

Looking past the mirror, I saw a floor with piss stains. Grim running along the pipes to the urinals. Some weren't even flushed! If it weren't for the little kid who knows he/she shouldn't be reading this, I'd let you know what was carved into the wall and drawn in the mirror's corner.

Oh dear God! I'm in the boy's bathroom! I ran into the boy's bathroom!

FLUSH!

Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

There's a boy in the other stall! I'm dead! I am so dead! I gotta hide! Where do I go? Where can I...duh Max. The other stall.

I rushed to the door pushing on it and...it's locked? How is it locked!? Do the boy's restroom stalls have automatic locking doors? Why would they do that?!

The guy emerged from the john.

My high school life is over!

"Max?" he said. How does he know who I am?

The man had dark honey hair that made me want to run my fingers through. Those turquoise eyes put me in an enchanting daze. He had to be at least 6'5 and was bulker than Fang!

That thought snapped me out of my idea of cheating on Fang. I'll give him a kiss when I see him so I don't feel guilty. I mean a really naughty,

"What're you doing in the boy's room?" he asked in a way to snap me out of my lost train.

"Uhm...I really needed to go and I just sort of, well, ran in." I couldn't begin to tell you how embarrassed I was. My cheeks were cherry red and my chest was pounding without any movement.

"Alright." He said, "I'll lead you out of here." That was...easy. I thought he was gonna blackmail me or something. "If you go out on a date with me."

Damn it!

Following a smile, "Just kidding."

When will all this emotional torture end! I just wanna get the hell out of here!

CREEK!

And my wonderful field trip continues! The man I was with pulled me into a stall before whoever it was entering the bathroom saw me. More importantly, got the idea that a man and woman were together in a bathroom. No further explanation should be needed.

"I can't believe that man!" one boy said.

The other responded, "I know right." He sounded like Fang. "Red heads just love me." It was Fang! Which means the person with him is his best friend Iggy, who can get on my nerves easily.

"Is that Fang?" the boy whispered into my ear. We were squatting over the toilet (shut up) so they couldn't see our feet. I hated this position we were in. My but in his crotch (shut up). His chest on my back (shut up). That horrible smell throughout the bathroom I was just now noticing. Seriously, why do boys use this place? It's a health hazard!

"Yeah...you know him?" I responded matching his tone.

"I have 2nd period with him."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I've heard about you from Fang in class. I wasn't trying to ease drop but I sit behind him." Kind of like how you're behind me?

Iggy, "Was she good?" What the hell does that mean? Wait...what did Fang say when he first walked in?

Fang, "A gentleman doesn't kiss n' tell!"

Iggy, "If you were a gentleman, you would only be fucking Max."

W—what?

With no shame, "If she would put out, I would've done her buy now! I mean, she's a good kisser. I like hanging out with her up until she turns into a controlling bitch. But, I'm a growing boy! I need to control my hormones! Lissa was just willing to help me out by taking her pants off."

Impressed, "You beast!"

"That's what she said."

The toilets flushed and the sinks turned on.

Fang, "You think I should stay with Max?"

"Why? You got some action right? Break it off with her and start it off with Lissa. Makes more sense to me."

"How?"

"What if Max finds out? She can be pretty bitchy."

"I've been fucking her little sister Ella for a month and she still doesn't know. I think I could get with her best friend Nudge and Max wouldn't be able to figure it out."

"Wow! I wouldn't go that far now!"

"I was just kidding."

"Oh."

"Nudge is to chatty for me. She'd be worse than Max!"

"DAMN!"

"Anyway, I figure I could probably get Max to give it up pretty soon. Then I'll dump her."

Their footsteps headed for the door, "You heartless mastermind! So can I have her?"

"Why would you want to date some bitch like Max R. Martinez?"

SLAM!

I...

I can't breathe.

I don't know how. How am I supposed to keep breathing now?

END

Jet: Like I said...this isn't a fairy tale. Happy endings are not guaranteed.


	2. Chapter 2

Passing Period

Jet: Ages have been changed so the characters can interact with each other better.

Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Max: Junior-16

Ella, Nudge: Sophomore-15

Dylan: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Maximum ride is owned by James Patterson, Little Brown Publishing, & Yen+. Please support the official release.

Ch. 2

"Perhaps they were right in putting love into books... Perhaps it could not live anywhere else." -William Faulkner

(Dylan-Pov)

The more I waited for the bell, the more I wanted to forget what I heard. The more the assignment went on, the more my mind wondered. The more Fang spoke about him not knowing why Max hasn't been to school for a week, the more I wanted to strangle him.

He was the cause of her suffering. A suffering that was a mystery to me. After all, it's not like I'm her friend.

I only knew so much about her. Her dark blonde hair taking my attention. Those damn brown eyes more enticing than any drawing. Nothing that could help me to see if she was still sane.

I could've gone with what Fang has been saying about her in class for the past month. But, he's a liar. He's the man...no. A man who cheats isn't a man to begin with.

How can I help her? How can I even find her? I didn't know it was possible to feel so...helpless.

!

I headed down to the office during my passing period. I recall the two boys in the bathroom that broke Max's heart saying something about her best friend. I at least had a lead.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

Exhaling, "Ah yes. I'm looking for this girl named 'Nudge'."

The woman looked at me with almost no interest. Not to say I blame her.

"Why?"

"Well, I need to see if my friend Max Martinez is alright but she never gave me an address or number. So I wanna ask her friend for a number." I'm not about to lie and come across as a stalker if I am found out about the lie.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Kay. Ya got a last name on the girl?"

"Uh...no."

"What does she look like?"

"No idea."

"What grade is she?"

"I don't know."

"...you look like a total idiot right now."

Letting my head fall, "I know." I really should've thought this out more.

She turned to the screen and typed for a few seconds. It was enough time for my red cheeks to return to normal.

"Luckily, we only have one 'Nudge' in the school. It's not a very popular name." That makes sense. Alright! I have a lead!

"Thanks! So where is she?"

Leaning against the desk, "Let me get this straight. You come up to me asking for information on a girl you've never meet for the purpose of getting further information on another girl. Not only do you not know anything about either girl, even what the second one looks like and now you want me to just tell you her class schedule despite the fact that you show signs of being a stalker for her friend and are using Nudge to peruse her further." When you put it that way, I probably wouldn't have even given me the info.

"I promise I just want to ask if Max is okay." I stated honestly

"...Black girl. 15 years old. 2-B is her off period."

"Thank you." I'll question her job skills later. Right, now, I had to find Nudge!

!

(Nudge-Pov)

"So I told Ella that she needs to stop daydreaming about her sister's boyfriend focus on that report. I mean, guys are hot and all. But why would you pick to draw pictures of someone who's taken over making sure you don't fail?" I said.

"Totally!" my friend said back. "So what'd Ella say?"

"She was like, 'what am I supposed to get? All 'A's?' And I told her, 'You don't have to be on the honor roll. But that 'F' isn't a good idea'."

"I know that's right." She agreed taking a drink of milk.

"Excuse me." This boy stood behind me, "Are you 'Nudge'?"

Oh! My! God! He was sooooo smexy! I wanna rip off that shirt and feel those—

"So...is that a 'no'?" he asked. I just realized I'm drooling like a spaz! Whooops!

"Yes! I'm Nudge!" I said trying not to yell. My eyes might as well shooting out valentines like in those cartoons.

"I heard your friends with Max."

Wow! What a mood killer!

Sighing, "Uh, yeah. I'm a friend of hers. Why? Did you want me to hook you up er something?"

He sat at our lunch table, "Well no. I heard she got...hurt. I just wanna check on her."

Okay. So I have no idea who this guy is. Why he knows Max. How he found out that she's locked herself in her room. What he wants. Or even what the hell his name is.

"She's fine." I lied.

"Okay. Well, when you see her, tell her Dylan said that everything's gonna be okay." Dylan began to leave when...I don't know what the hell came over me.

I just jumped out of my seat and followed him out of the lunchroom. I can keep a secret, my friends can't.

!

We stood alone in the hallway.

"How do you know Max?" I asked.

Dylan was reluctant after my question, "I...well...she's depressed right?"

"That doesn't answer my question! How! Do you! Know! Max!?"

"She found out Fang was cheating on her and I was standing with her when she found out." What? No-no! That's a lie. I mean, Fang can be a jerk but...he's no cheater. He's never cheat on Max...no.

I'm lying now. It makes sense. He would totally cheat on Max. He's always so quiet, so he could tell a bold-faced lie and you wouldn't know it! Max complains about him not doing what he tells her. I even find him kinda hot, so of course other girls would. Unfortunately, other girls put out.

Dylan kept talking, "She hasn't come to school so I just wanna make sure that she's...not taking it to hard. I want to know if she's, you know, at least coming back to school."

He's trying to capitalize. She's got a broken heart and this Casanova is trying to pick up the pieces! I'm not gonna let him take advantage of my Max!

But, he does at least deserve an answer. Hell, maybe we can be friends if he's really this nice of a guy.

"Don't worry. She's at home and she's doing fine. I'll call her to see if she hasn't gotten herself sick or anything. Cause you know, you can like, totally get sick from being upset. It can give you a headache and a stuffed up nose. Then you'd have to take a medicine. I hate those counter-top medicines. This one time I saw a commercial for an anti-depression medicine and it said, 'may cause muscle damage and may become permanent'. What kind of messed up side effect is that? Another one didn't even make sense! The pitch was, 'do you wake up in the morning and go to bed at night?' Everyone does that! It's weird you know? Aw well. You're probably board out of your mind right now so give me your number so we can talk and stuff. Kay?"

"...Uh...Kay."

END

Jet: Man, I hate writing from the girl's p.o.v

Gazzy: Don't worry. I'm not too much trouble.


End file.
